Components such as wiring that is protected with a protective layer such as a coating or a sheath may become damaged or worn and be in need of service. For example, the coating of cable lines and phone lines may become worn over time as a result of environmental exposure, selectively exposing a bare inner wire. Often technicians may be unable to address the undesired presence of the bare wire at that time and it is necessary to temporarily cover the affected line that needs serviced until the problem may be more permanently remedied as through the replacement or splicing of the affected line. The portion of a damaged line should be covered in a manner so as to protect it from environmental conditions that may cause further harm. It may also be necessary to cover certain lines to prevent injury or harm to those servicing it. For example, some lines may be electrically charged. Thus, there is a need for a cover to protect unprotected lines with bare wires from the time a problem with the device is recognized until the device can be more permanently serviced and fixed.